Choice
by jennie kim
Summary: "Di dunia ini ada banyak yang harus kita lakukan. Tak peduli berhasil atau tidak, kita tetap harus melakukannya. Untuk itulah, kita harus tetap hidup apapun yang terjadi!". Hidup adalah kenyataan tapi menyerah adalah sebuah pilihan.


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cast: Hyuuga Hinata, Namikaze Naruto, ( )**

**Rating: Teen**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Haii semuaaa! Sudah lama rasanya saya tidak kembali ke dunia fanfiction. Terakhir kali waktu kelas sembilan.-.-. Dan saat itu saya meninggalkan satu ff yang ga pernah dilanjut:(( But... for this fiction, saya akan berusaha mengerjakannya sampai tamat yee.-. Yaudah, langsung aja, silahkan:)**

**Kediaman Namikaze, Tokyo, 24 Desember 2006**

Sebuah mobil memasuki rumah bergaya Victorian-Jepang berhalaman luas dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu kayu besar yang di depannya berada seorang anak lelaki yang sedang cegukan sambil menangis. Jelas terdengar dari dalam rumah dua orang yang sedang bertengkar diiringi beberapa suara barang yang dibanting.

Seorang remaja tanggung lelaki keluar dari dalam mobil. Sorot matanya menunjukkan ketidaktertarikan saat melihat seorang anak lelaki yang duduk di undakan pintu depan dengan kondisi menahan tangis apalagi saat suara pertengkaran muncul dari dalam rumah. Ini terjadi hampir setiap hari dan ia sudah sangat kebal dengan segala sandiwara yang terjadi.

Berbanding terbalik dengan anak lelaki yang sedari tadi duduk di undakan pintu. Gumaman "Kakak" keluar dari mulutnya yang, sayangnya, harus ia telan kembali saat melihat orang yang ia panggil kakak masuk ke dalam tanpa melihat ke arahnya sedikitpun. Penantiannya sia-sia di malam natal. Malam dimana kasih disebar dan dirasakan bagi mereka yang mempercayainya. Di malam inilah hatinya bertambah sakit apalagi ketika melihat kakaknya tidak peduli dengan keadaannya.

Seorang lelaki paruh baya berseragam keluar dari kursi kemudi mobil dan melihat kearah anak lelaki yang masih cegukan menangis di depan pintu, helaan nafas prihatin terdengar. Dirinya menyayangkan majikannya yang memiliki segalanya tapi menyia-nyiakan hartanya yang paling berharga. Lelaki itu berjalan kearah anak tersebut. Mengusap kepalanya saat sampai di hadapannya, "Naruto,"

"Paman," balas anak lelaki berumur 10 tahun tersebut sambil mendongakkan kepalanya, cegukan tangis masih jelas terdengar.

"Ayo, ikut paman,"

"Kemana?"

Senyum menghias bibir lelaki paruh baya tersebut, "Ini malam natal. Ada banyak yang harus paman persiapkan untuk besok. Apa kau mau ikut?"

Hening terdengar sebelum sebuah anggukan kepala terlihat. Lelaki paruh baya itu tersenyum, "Kita akan kembali saat kau tenang,"

Dan dua orang berjalan kaki keluar dari dalam gerbang mewah tersebut.

.

.

.

.

"Ayah!" Sebuah suara cempreng khas anak kecil perempuan terdengar nyaring saat melihat siluet yang dikenalnya dari jauh. Senyum yang tersungging dari dua orang anak perempuan, yang satu terlihat lebih tinggi dan dewasa dari yang satunya lagi, yang menunggu orang yang mereka panggil "ayah" berubah jadi ekspresi bingung saat melihat seorang anak lelaki yang berjalan berdampingan dengan ayah mereka.

Lelaki paruh baya tersebut membungkuk dan berjongkok lalu mencium kepala kedua putrinya, "Ini anak majikan ayah. Ayah rasa malam ini dia akan melewati malam natal bersama kita, iya kan, Naruto?" Yang dibalas sebuah anggukan seorang anak lelaki tersebut.

Sebuah tangan mungil terulur dari anak perempuan di hadapannya,

"Kenalkan namaku..."

.

.

.

.

**Delapan tahun kemudian...**

"Moshi-moshi,"

"_HINATA_!" Refleks gadis belia yang mengangkat panggilan tersebut segera menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga. Tatapan-tatapan tak menyenangkan dilayangkan padanya dari sekeliling karena suara dari ponselnya menarik perhatian, yang sialnya saat ini ia berada di dalam sebuah kereta bawah tanah.

"Nee-san..." jawabnya setelah melayangkan tatapan minta maaf kepada sekelilingnya, "Kecilkan suaramu. Orang-orang melihat kearahku," lanjutnya dengan suara menyerupai bisikan.

"_Ya! Kapan kau tiba di Tokyo? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Apa kau tidak tahu seberapa khawatirnya aku menunggu telponmu, ha?!_"

"Nee-san..." Hinata menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku tiba tadi siang. Maafkan aku tak sempat menelponmu. Temanku menawarkan sebuah kamar dan kerja paruh waktu jadi aku sibuk mencarinya. Sekarang aku sedang dalam perjalanan kesana,"

Terdengar helaan nafas lega dari seberang, "_Seharusnya kau meng-SMS-ku. Hinata, umurmu baru 17 dan kau seorang gadis yang berkeliaran di kota besar_."

"Delapan belas tahun ini,"

"_Delapan belas. Dan itu tetap tak merubah apapun. Hinata, apa kau sudah mencari sekolah? Kau sudah mengurus kepindahanmu?_"

Hinata menarik nafas dengan kesal, "Nee-san, aku baru sampai tadi siang. Kalau pun ada waktu aku lebih baik mencari kerja paruh waktu terlebih dahulu."

"_Ne?! Hei! Aku tak menyuruhmu pindah ke Tokyo hanya untuk kerja paruh waktu!_"

"Akan kututup telponnya."

"_Hinata, pokoknya kau harus mencari sekolah-_"

_Tut tut tut..._

Hinata menarik nafas kesal sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Ia membenarkan letak kopernya ketika sebuah pengumuman pemberhentian stasiun selanjutnya terdengar. _Masih satu stasiun lagi,_ gumamnya.

Hinata bisa melihat seorang lelaki mabuk masuk lewat pintu di depannya. Badannya limbung dan bersender pada besi penyangga. Sesaat lelaki tersebut mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang anak kecil yang sedang mencoret-coret lantai kereta dengan sebuah benda berwarna merah.

"Hei, anak kecil," dengan suara mabuk lelaki tersebut memanggilnya, "Kau pikir kereta ini buku gambarmu, ha?! Hentikan melakukan itu!"

Seketika anak kecil tersebut memasang wajah takut dan segera berlari kearah ibunya yang malah kembali memarahinya gegara menggunakan lipstik miliknya untuk mencoret-coret lantai.

Hinata bisa melihat lelaki tersebut berjalan gontai mencari tempat duduk sambil menahan sesuatu keluar dari dalam mulutnya. Karenanya Hinata jijik sendiri melihatnya.

Tiba-tiba lelaki tersebut melihat kearahnya dengan mengulurkan tangannya, yang membuat Hinata sedikit terlonjak kaget. Yang tak pernah Hinata duga adalah sebuah kata yang selanjutnya keluar dari mulut lelaki tersebut.

"Sayang..." yang berakhir dengan lelaki tersebut terkulai di lantai dengan cairan aneh yang keluar dari mulutnya menggenang di lantai kereta.

Seketika seluruh mata, untuk yang kedua kalinya, melihat ke arahnya dengan pandangan tak terdefinisikan.

"Apa dia kekasihmu?"

.

.

.

.

_Hangover_ bukanlah hal yang baru bagi Naruto. Meski umurnya baru 18, ia sudah mengalami beberapa kali _hangover_. Kepala pusing dengan rasa ingin muntah, bahkan dalam beberapa kejadian ia sempat memuntahi baju orang lain. Namun, kali ini sedikit berbeda.

Rasa pusing dikepalanya seketika hilang dan berubah menjadi kebingungan ketika ia terbangun dengan wajah seorang gadis di hadapannya. Dalam beberapa saat ia sempat terpana sebelum kebingungan kembali menguasainya.

"Kau tidur pulas, Tuan?" Nada sarkastik keluar dari mulut gadis tersebut.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengar nada suara gadis tersebut. Tapi kebingungan lebih menguasainya saat menyadari tempat ia berada sekarang.

"Kenapa aku ada di kantor polisi? Dan siapa kau?"

Gadis di hadapannya menarik nafas kesal, "Kau masih tidak ingat? Hey, sadarlah! Kau yang membuatku berada disini!"

Seketika berkelebatan ingatan di kepalanya. Mabuk, kereta, anak kecil, gadis muda, muntahan...

Gadis...muda?

Naruto ingat sekarang. Semuanya. Ia melirik hati-hati kearah gadis cantik di hadapannya yang masih memasang tampang kesal. Sebuah cengiran terlihat, "Aku ingat sekarang. Hehe, maafkan aku,"

Baru saja gadis itu akan membuka mulutnya saat sebuah suara tegas terdengar, "Hei anak muda, kau sudah bangun?"

Naruto bisa melihat seorang polisi menghampiri mereka berdua, "Gadis ini tertahan kartu pengenalnya disini karenamu. Jadi, sebaiknya cepat kau selesaikan urusanmu. Kulihat gadis ini mulai tampak kesal. Apa kalian kekasih?"

"Mana mungkin!" Naruto sampai kaget ketika mendengar suara kesal dari hadapannya. Diam-diam ia juga menjadi kesal sendiri.

"Berapa dendanya, Paman?"

"Mabuk dimuka umum(kau bahkan terlihat masih siswa sekolah!), mengganggu ketenangan orang lain dan merusak fasilitas umum. Aish, satu pelanggaran lagi kau benar-benar bisa ditahan. Dendamu 350 yen." Ujar polisi tersebut sambil mencatat sesuatu di kertas.

Saat akan mengeluarkan dompet dari sakunya, Naruto menyadari satu hal. Ia menelan ludahnya sambil melirik hati-hati kearah gadis di hadapannya.

"Maaf, tapi boleh aku meminjam uangmu?"

"Apa?!"

.

.

.

.

Naruto keluar dari kantor polisi dengan gadis di hadapannya yang masih memasang tampang kesal. Well, dia akui ini memang salahnya. Ia bahkan tidak mengenal gadis tersebut!

Gadis tersebut menatapnya lalu mendengus kesal, "Aku tidak percaya ini. Pertama kartu pengenalku ditahan, lalu aku harus menebusnya dengan harga 350 yen untuk seseorang yang bahkan baru pertama kali aku temui?! Apa kau tidak punya orang lain untuk disusahkan, ha?!"

Rasa bersalah yang awalnya menghinggapi Naruto seketika menguap tergantikan dengan rasa kesal akibat kalimat terakhir gadis tersebut, "Hei! Apa menyalahkan orang lain itu sudah kebiasaanmu? Kau harusnya mengerti saat itu aku sedang mabuk. Aku bahkan tidak tau kalau dompetku hilang! Lagipula itu hanya 350 yen. Orang seperti apa yang mempermasalahkan uang sebesar itu," jawab Naruto dengan jawaban lebih sarkastik.

"Apa kau bilang? Apa kau tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun, ha?!"

Tepat setelah itu, ponsel dari dalam saku gadis tersebut berbunyi. Sejenak, ia membaca pesan di ponselnya sebelum raut wajah terkejut menghampirinya, "Sial! Dia pasti sudah menunggu,"

Secepat kilat gadis tersebut segera melambaikan tangannya pada taxi yang lewat di depan mereka dan memasukinya, meninggalkan Naruto dengan ekspresi kesal bercampur bingung.

"Dia meninggalkanku begitu saja? Tanpa terpesona olehku? Sayang sekali, padahal dia cukup cantik tapi sifatnya menyeramkan," Sedikit kaget karena banyak wanita yang ia temui pasti akan langsung terpesona dengannya.

Ketika ia hendak pergi, sebuah suara dari ponselnya mengejutkannya(ia kira ponselnya ikut hilang bersama dompetnya). Raut wajahnya berubah tak tertarik saat sebuah nama tertulis disana.

_Sekretaris Hatake_

"Ada apa?" Tak ada nada sapaan diawalnya.

"Tuan Muda, Presdir ingin tahu keberadaan anda sekarang,"

.

.

.

.

Naruto turun dari mobil sedan mewah yang dikirim untuk menjemputnya. Di hadapannya berdiri sebuah rumah mewah layaknya istana yang kokoh. Lelaki tersebut memandang tak tertarik dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya bahkan sejak pertama kali ia melewati gerbang mewah depan.

Para pelayan langsung menyiapkan diri menyambutnya, berdiri di sisi kiri dan kanannya sambil membungkukkan badan.

Seorang lelaki tua terlihat duduk disofa mewah buatan luar negeri sambil membuka sebuah koran. Saat itulah, Naruto hanya melewatinya tanpa menatapnya sedikitpun(tujuannya adalah tangga spiral dari marmer di belakang lelaki tersebut).

"Apa mabuk-mabukkan sekarang adalah kebiasaanmu?"

Tak ada langkah yang berhenti.

"Apa kau merasa jadi jagoan sekarang?"

Satu langkah menaiki tangga.

"Darimana saja kau tadi?"

Tiga langkah anak tangga tercapai.

"Namikaze Naruto, aku bicara padamu!"

Barulah sang pemilik nama menghentikan langkahnya. Suasana berubah tegang, bahkan para pelayan tak ada yang berani mengangkat wajahnya.

Sambil membalikkan kepalanya, Naruto mendengus, "Apa kau berusaha peduli padaku? Lucu sekali, sekarang kau ingin peduli padaku lalu nanti kau akan mengacuhkanku lagi seperti selama delapan tahun ini. Apa tidak terlalu telat untuk peduli padaku sekarang? Setelah semua yang kau lakukan?"

Hening sampai sebuah suara langkah kaki menaiki tangga kembali terdengar. Dan setelahnya suara geraman dan teriakan amarah.

.

.

.

.

"Kiba-kun!"

Sebuah suara keluar dari bibir manis Hinata saat ia melihat temannya yang memasuki toko tempat ia kerja paruh waktu sekarang.

"Hinata-chan," sahut Kiba, "bagaimana? Kau senang disini?"

Hinata mengangguk dengan senyum diwajahnya. Sungguh beruntung dirinya memiliki teman di Tokyo sebaik Kiba. Kiba adalah kakak kelasnya saat SD dulu sebelum ia pindah dari Tokyo, mereka tetap mempunyai hubungan baik bahkan setelah Hinata pindah. Lelaki ini pula yang menawari Hinata sebuah kamar sewa(yang biasa disewakan keluarganya untuk mahasiswa) dengan harga miring dan sebuah kerja paruh waktu di keda milik keluarganya. Hinata bertekad dia harus membalas kebaikan lelaki ini.

Beberapa saat mereka mengobrol sampai Kiba permisi untuk ke belakang(Kiba juga bekerja sebagai asisten juru masak disini). Hinata menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan angka setengah dua belas siang. Seketika ia teringat bahwa ia belum menelpon kembali kakaknya bahkan ketika ia sudah sampai di kamar sewanya (padahal kakaknya berulang kali mengiriminya SMS). Rasa bersalah seketika mencengkram hatinya. Ia bahkan belum berpikir untuk mengurus kepindahan sekolahnya sampai saat tadi. Saat hendak mengambil ponsel untuk sekedar membalas pesan kakaknya, sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Hinata, ada pesanan yang harus kau antar," panggil rekannya dari counter.

Kembali Hinata memasukkan ponselnya ke sakunya, "Baik." Sambil berlalu mengambil pesanan dan alamat tujuannya.

_Mungkin nanti saat istirahat,_ batinnya.

.

.

.

.

Hinata berdiri di depan sebuah gerbang mewah gedung yang ia tuju dengan ekspresi tak percaya dan sebuah pesanan makanan di tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya memegang alamat tempat tersebut, matanya kembali melihat ke kertas yang ia pegang. Tertulis dengan jelas disitu nama tempat yang ia tuju.

**SMA NANKO**

Kembali ia dongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat sebuah tulisan besar dari fiberglass mahal yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa membentuk sebuah nama yang sama persis dengan catatan alamat di tangannya.

"_Halo, yang disana, sebutkan namamu dan ada keperluan apa kau kemari?_"

Hinata terlonjak kaget saat _intercall_ yang tidak jauh darinya menyala. Dengan ragu, Hinata menekan tombol di dekatnya untuk menjawab, "Layanan antar pesanan Kedai Inuzuka,"

"_Atas nama, Nona?_"

"Mo-morimoto... Morimoto Yonsei,"

"_Dan namamu?_"

"Hyuuga Hinata," balas Hinata cepat.

"_Baiklah, silahkan masuk. Maaf atas kekurang nyamanan anda,_"

Segera setelah itu, gerbang mewah di hadapan Hinata membuka secara otomatis (Hinata bahkan takjub melihat gerbang sekolah yang sangat mewah tersebut).

Hinata dengan cepat melewati gerbang tersebut. Setelah itu dengan cepat pula gerbang mewah tersebut kembali tertutup rapat tanpa ada celah sedikitpun.

_Siapapun_ _yang_ _berniat membolos dari sini, setidaknya harus memiliki IQ 150 untuk melakukannya_, batin Hinata.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih banyak," Hinata membungkukkan badannya lalu setelah itu pergi.

Gadis tersebut sangat tercengang ketika pertama kali memasuki sekolah tersebut. Struktur luar sampai dalamnya bahkan sebanding dengan hotel bintang lima internasional. Dirinya tersenyum miris saat membayangkan ia bisa bersekolah disini, sebuah impian yang tak mungkin bisa tercapai. Dirinya bahkan belum memikirkan akan mendaftar sekolah dimana setelah pindah ke Tokyo.

"Hei, ayo ikut aku, Nakazawa Hito sepertinya akan lompat dari atap!"

Hinata tersentak kaget saat seorang siswa di depannya memberitahu hal tersebut pada segerombolan anak yang sedang berkumpul. Bukannya terlihat khawatir, reaksi yang terlihat malah sebaiknya.

"Nakazawa Hito dari Grup Kelas Rendah itu? Apa dia sudah lelah sampai melakukan itu?"

"Kurasa. Ah, sudahlah, kita lihat saja dulu,"

Siswa-siswa lain disekitarnya yang mendengar segera mengikuti arah gerombolan tersebut berikut pun Hinata. Mereka menuju arah luar sekolah. Hinata bisa melihat sudah banyak siswa yang berdiri di bawah gedung utama yang paling tinggi melihat ke arah atas. Seorang siswa lelaki yang berdiri di luar pagar penyangga sambil tetap berpegangan tangan pada pagar. Yang membuat Hinata kaget adalah tidak adanya satupun yang mencoba mencegah siswa tersebut, mereka malah sibuk melihat, beberapa malah merekamnya sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kenapa kalian tidak mencegahnya?" Tanya Hinata dengan sedikit berteriak sambil terus melihat ke atas.

"Mencegahnya? Untuk apa? Dia dari Grup Kelas Rendah. Kehadirannya bahkan tidak diharapkan. Membiarkannya menghilangkan diri sendiri bahkan lebih baik." Ucap seorang siswi sambil terus merekam dengan ponselnya.

Sesaat Hinata kaget dengan jawaban siswi tersebut sampai siswi tersebut membalikkan kepalanya kearahnya, "Lagipula, kau ini siapa?"

"Dimana jalan menuju ke atap?" Tanpa basa-basi Hinata langsung bertanya ke siswi tersebut.

"Uh.. Da-dari pintu lurus terus sampai ada tanda, cukup ikuti tandanya," jawab siswi tersebut dengan bingung.

Secepat kilat Hinata berlari kembali kearah pintu depan dan kembali memasuki gedung sekolah tersebut diikuti pandangan bingung siswi tersebut yang menebak-nebak siapa Hinata. Sayangnya, kebingungan siswi tersebut terusik oleh kedatangan beberapa orang, "Hei, minggir, kau menghalangi penglihatanku,"

Siswi tersebut, dengan dengusan kesal, segera bergeser sedikit memberi jarak pada orang itu. Tiga orang lelaki yang menatap tak simpati kearah atap.

"Ckck... Tak kusangka dia akan melakukan ini," ujar seorang lelaki dengan papan nama Suigetsu.

"Dia bukan hanya cari mati tapi dia benar-benar ingin mati," seorang lagi dengan nama Konohamaru, "Sudah aku bilang kita harus lebih keras padanya. Kita berlaku setengah-setengah hasilnya dia pun mencari perhatian dengan cara ini."

Satu lagi lelaki di tengah, dengan papan nama Sabaku Gaara hanya menatap ke arah atap sampai sesuatu yang tak disangka terjadi di atas sana. Seluruh siswa yang berada di bawah seketika kaget sampai menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Oh? Apa yang orang itu lakukan?"

.

.

.

.

Naruto tidak tertarik untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di luar sana atau apa yang menyebabkan orang-orang berada di luar sana. Ia sudah cukup muak dengan drama sekolah ini dimana pembullyan terjadi dimana-mana. Meski ini semua memang berawal darinya, tapi itu dulu, dulu sekali. Ia bahkan tidak lagi berniat untuk melakukan apa yang dulu sering ia lakukan. Untuknya saat ini, rasanya, berjalan kearah kantin lebih menyenangkan daripada melihat seorang siswa yang akan terjun dari atap sekolah.

Langlah kakinya terhenti ketika ia melihat seorang yang tak ia sangka akan berada di tempat ini, berlari dari arah pintu depan berbelok ke kiri dan menaiki sebuah tangga.

"Uh? Nona 350 yen?"

Dengan penasaran, Naruto mengikuti gadis tersebut dengan cukup hati-hati agar tak ketahuan.

.

.

.

.

**BRAK**!

Suara pintu yang dibuka secara keras mengagetkan seorang siswa yang masih berdiri di pagar pembatas atap sambil memegangnya. Air mata masih mengalir melewati matanya yang tertutup kacamata. Saat ia membalikkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang, dirinya dibuat bingung dengan kehadiran orang yang tak dikenalnya.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau mau mati, ha?!" Teriak Hinata.

"Jangan mendekatiku! Ya! Aku memang mau mati! Apa itu masalah buatmu?!"

Ia kembali melanjutkan, "Dari dulu aku sangat ingin melakukan ini. Aku mengumpulkan keberanian untuk melakukan ini. Sekarang, apa pun yang kau lakukan aku tidak akan mundur sedikit pun!" Dibawahnya siswa-siswa yang melihatnya kebingungan saat melihat Hinata yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Hito.

"Aku tidak berusaha untuk mencegahmu tapi jika kau ingin bunuh diri, kenapa tidak cari tempat yang lebih pantas, ha? Ini sekolah, dan kau berpikir apa?"

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku ingin mereka semua melihat ini! Aku ingin mereka semua berpikir ini kesalahan mereka dan membuat mereka merasa bersalah sampai rasanya ingin mati!"

"Apa dengan ini kau yakin mereka akan merasa bersalah, ha?!" Hinata tak bisa lagi menahan emosi apalagi saat teringat sikap para siswa yang terkesan menganggap bunuh diri itu menarik.

"Setidaknya mereka akan berpikir bahwa tempat ini adalah neraka. Mereka akan mengingatku sebagai korban dari kekejaman mereka. Aku yang bernasib sangat buruk karena bersekolah disini, akulah orang tersial di dunia ini! Aku ingin membuktikan pada mereka semua bahwa tempat ini lebih pantas disebut neraka daripada sekolah!" Teriak Hito. Air mata kembali mengucur deras dari matanya.

Sesaat tak ada jawaban yang membuat Hito kembali menengok ke belakang. Dilihatnya Hinata yang menatap kearahnya sambil tertawa dengan miris, membuat lelaki tersebut kebingungan.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu selama ini tapi setelah mendengar kata-katamu tadi, aku yakin bahwa kau memang pantas terjun dari atas sini." Kata-kata itu membuat Hito kaget dan menghentikan tangisnya.

Hinata melanjutkan, "Kau bilang kau orang tersial di dunia ini, kau merasa hidupmu bagaikan di neraka dan kau ingin orang lain merasakannya lalu bagaimana dengan orang lain yang sudah lebih banyak merasakan 'neraka' yang kau maksud?" Diam-diam Hinata meratapi nasibnya sendiri, "Aku tidak peduli jika kau memang ingin mati tapi... tapi ada banyak orang di luar sana yang akan melakukan apapun demi bisa hidup, tidak peduli kehidupan seperti apa yang akan mereka jalani, mereka akan terus berusaha!

"Di dunia ini ada banyak yang harus kita lakukan. Tak peduli berhasil atau tidak, kita tetap harus melakukannya. Untuk itulah, kita harus tetap hidup apapun yang terjadi!"

Hito tercengang setelah mendengar apa yang Hinata katakan. Keinginannya untuk terjun menjadi lenyap seketika. Hasratnya untuk tetap hidup berkobar besar. Tujuannya saat ini adalah lantai atap sekolah. Tak peduli cacian seperti apa yang akan ia terima nanti ia tetap ingin melanjutkan hidupnya karena ada banyak yang ingin ia lakukan.

Saat Hito hendak melewati kembali pagar pembatas kaki kanannya tergelincir. Ia kehilangan keseimbangan. Untunglah kakinya cepat mendapatkan pijakan lagi. Sayangnya, besi tempat kakinya berpijak rapuh dan akhirnya terlepas...

Seluruh siswa yang melihat di bawah menahan nafas karena hal yang terjadi.

"Hei! Kau ini berat sekali, kau tahu! Menyusahkan!"

Hinata tepat memegang tangan kiri Hito sebelum ia jatuh tapi seseorang yang lain memegang tangan kanan lelaki tersebut dan mengatakan hal itu. Gadis tersebut menengok kearah orang itu dan seketika terkejut, "Kau?!"

"Oh? Hai, Nona 350 yen." Ucap Naruto sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Hito yang melihat mereka berdua sedikit bingung.

"Aku tahu aku tampan, tapi daripada kau melihatku terus, bagaimana kalau kita menarik dia dulu ke atas?" Lamunan Hinata buyar saat Naruto mengatakannya, "Kau benar-benar menyusahkan, kau tahu!" Lanjut Naruto melihat Hito.

.

.

.

.

Hatake Kakashi berjalan tergesa menuju pintu dengan tulisan 'Presdir'. Setelah mengetuk beberapa kali tanpa aba-aba ia segera melewati pintu kayu berkaca mewah tersebut.

"Kau tidak mungkin tergesa bila tak ada sesuatu yang sangat penting, bukan?" Papan nama bertuliskan 'Namikaze Minato || Presdir' terpampang manis di depan pria tua yang sibuk dengan dokumennya.

"Maafkan saya, Presdir. Tapi anda harus membaca ini." Kakashi menyodorkan sebuah koran dengan tulisan besar sebagai berita utamanya.

Minato mulai menaruh perhatiannya pada koran tersebut. Berita utamanya lah yang membuat Minato mengerutkan dahi.

**Penuh Dengan Masalah, SMA NANKO Sarang Para Pembully. Korban Hampir Bunuh Diri?**

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Minato membanting koran di hadapannya.

"Sesuatu terjadi di sekolah. Seseorang menghubungi para wartawan untuk membuat berita negatif. Dewan Sekolah sedang mencari siapa pelakunya. Tapi daripada itu, sebaiknya anda melihat ini," Kakashi menyalakan LCD di ruangan tersebut.

Terlihat sebuah acara berita yang memberitakan SMA NANKO sebagai berita utama. Lalu lelaki itu memindahkan ke saluran berita lain dan yang lainnya. Seluruh berita yang diperlihatkan memberitakan pembullyan di SMA NANKO sebagai berita utama.

"Kabar ini menyebar secepat virus. Saya curiga, dalang dibalik semua ini adalah rival anda karena banyak dari berita disangkutpautkan dengan masalah internal perusahaan."

"Masalah itu bisa ditangani nanti. Sekarang yang lebih penting adalah memulihkan opini masyarakat dan para pemegang saham. Berita kecil seperti ini bisa menimbulkan kerugian bagi perusahaan!" Minato melepas kacamatanya dengan kasar.

Kakashi menyodorkan satu lagi koran ke hadapan Minato. Sedikit berbeda dari berita di koran-koran sebelumnya, meski masih seputar SMA NANKO, kali ini berita utama tersebut memuat foto seorang gadis.

**Penyelamat, Gadis Pengantar Makanan Muncul Secara Tiba-tiba.**

"Cara satu-satunya menampik berita negatif adalah membuat pemberitaan positif yang berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan tetapi memuat sebuah fakta." Ucap Kakashi menjawab kebingunan Minato

.

.

.

.

Hinata membanting koran di hadapannya. Dirinya kembali menyibukkan diri dengan mengelap meja-meja di kedai, yang sebenernya sudah kali kesekian ia mengelap meja yang sama.

"Itu bukan diriku. Itu pasti hanya orang yang mirip denganku." Elaknya sambil terus mengelap.

"Hinata, mana mungkin ada orang yang sangat mirip denganmu sampai seperti ini. Lihat, kau bahkan masih memakai jaket yang sama seperti di gambar," Kiba menunjuk koran yang memuat foto Hinata, "Hei, berhentilah mengelap. Kita sedang istirahat dan kau sudah mengelap meja itu 6 kali."

Tenten, salah satu teman mereka, menghampiri Hinata, "Hinata, ceritakan saja apa yang terjadi saat kemarin kau mengantar pesanan itu,"

"I-itu..."

_**Teng Tong**_

Bunyi bel pintu masuk berbunyi. Hinata yang asalnya akan berbicara, segera bangkit dan membungkuk pada pelanggan yang baru datang.

"Selamat Datang. Kedai Inuzuka, ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Seorang pria dengan setelan jas rapih dan tas di tangan kanannya. Wajahnya tertutupi masker dan rambutnya berwarna silver dengan gaya miring yang unik. Meski penampilannya sedikit aneh, tapi tak dipungkiri gaya lelaki tersebut dapat membuat beberapa wanita terpesona, tak terkecuali Hinata dan Tenten.

"Apa anda yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata?"

Hinata terlonjak dari lamunannya dengan sedikit kaget, "Ne?"

.

.

.

.

Hinata duduk di sebuah meja di sudut kedai dengan seorang lelaki di hadapannya.

"Perkenalkan, Saya Hatake Kakashi, Sekretaris Direktur Grup Nanko." Ujar Kakashi menyodorkan tangannya yang disambut ragu oleh Hinata.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Anda pasti sudah melihat berita utama di setiap koran pagi ini sehingga anda tidak terlalu kaget dengan kedatangan saya tadi."

"Sejujurnya, aku cu-cukup kaget," ujar Hinata.

Kakashi tersenyum, "Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan anda karena berita yang memuat kami disangkutpautkan dengan anda." Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan, "Baiklah, saya akan langsung pada inti pembicaraan."

"Masih berhubungan dengan berita yang sedang hangat saat ini, banyak opini masyarakat yang timbul. Untuk mengantisipasi itu, kami bermaksud memberikan penawaran untuk anda."

Hinata mengernyitkan dahi, "Penawaran?"

Kembali, Kakashi tersenyum kembali, "Dan saya yakin, anda pasti mempertimbangkan penawaran kami."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Yeeee! Panjang banget yaaa untuk ukuran chapter 1.-. Yaa ini karena Alhamdulilah nya ide nya ngalir terus di pala kek toren bocor*apaantuhh. Hehe, btw, aku mau ngasih clue buat chapter 2. Di ket. cast diatas ada tanda kurung buka tutup, nah di dalemnya ada nama second lead actor yang bakalan muncul di chapter depan, silahkan deh ditebak wkwkw^^ Okeehh, untuk semuanya review sangat sangat sangattttt ditungguu tolong yaaa^^^^**


End file.
